The Boy Who Lived In Fire
by Lonly Wanderer
Summary: When Harry uses accidental magic to get away from Dudley and co. he ends up in the Avavaerse, where everyone's favourite mad princess and her girls raise him. What will happen when he reaches Hogwarts. Ty Lee/Zula/Mai (still no name), eventual H/Hr. Weasly and Dumbles bashing. Azulong and Helios present.
1. Dimensional Apparation

LW: Now before we begin this story I need to ask you something, who would be a better parent for Harry? The Dursley's or everyone's favourite fire bending psychotic princess? If you answered correctly (Hint: Azula) then you might like this story, if not read go someone else's and don't annoy me.

Harry: So is this safer?

Ty Lee: Ehh, probably, you at least won't be abused there; the training may leave marks that look like abuse though…

Harry: (Looks worried) Ok, lets get this over with.

LW: Good luck and enjoy yourself.

Boy Who Lived in Fire – Dimensional Apparation

Harry Potter took off across the schoolyard, his cousin Dudley and his gang of moron decided to once again try to beat him up. He was a good target for them as his abuse at the hands of his family made him small and weak, fortunately his light body made him faster than the lumps of flesh that were his cousin and minions so he was still ahead of him. Unfortunately he'd run into a dead end and Dudley's gang were closing in on him, Harry twitching and rubbing his arm as he remembered the last time.

'_Do you wish to be free child?'_ Harry looked around for the voice but saw nobody. 'Hello?' Harry called _'Hello child I'll ask again, do you wish to be free, away from these people you call a family?'_ Harry couldn't believe his ears 'Yes! How do I do that?' _'Close your eyes and you'll feel the power within, then follow my voice'_ it said as Harry tried, getting more urgent as he noticed that Dudley had found him 'Oy freak get back here!' he yelled stupidly. Harry plucked up what little courage was within him and was gone in a flash of crimson and white not that he could see it. When he arrived Harry had just enough time to see the sheer amount of red in his new location before passing out.

When he awoke he felt he was on a bed, and opening his eyes he looked straight into full red orbs. He immediately shut them hoping it to be a dream when a musical laughter was heard 'Come on Zula you'll scare him that close, hell you scare most people on a good day' slowing reopening his eyes he got a better look at the room he was in as well as some of it's occupants. He easily found the two he knew about, a woman with raven hair and red eyes in azure blue attire was hard to miss and her companion had brown hair and chocolate brown eyes in a pink 'circus outfit' (Will accept any better description) and with a very noticeably bubbly attitude. Seeing him awake and actually looking at them the pink one was over like a flash to the side of his bed a full smile on her face 'Hi' she chirped 'I'm Ty Lee, who are you?' Harry looked away embarrassed and mumbled 'Harry, miss' and Ty Lee's smile faded. She looked at Azula sadly who sighed 'Harry, when you arrived in our room you had completely exhausted your chi (magic/chi might be the same thing, not sure yet) so we had one of our healers and sages look over you …' Harry's head shot up, eye's filled with worry '… and they found several things that didn't sit well with us.' 'What our little crazy here means is we can't willingly send you back to those _people_ you were living with' Harry turned to the 3rd voice and found another woman, this one with grey eyes and black attire, elegant but stony features and an expressionless face. 'So what are you going to do miss?' Harry asked his voice hopeful 'Well if you'll let us we could adopt you and you can live with us Harry' Ty Lee answered joyfully and for the first time they saw Harry smile. 'Yes please' 'Good! We'll take to the lizard when he gets here and make sure it can't be overturned' Azula said with a tone of finality.

Soon Snaky arrived and after properly explaining to Harry about magic (Harry already had some understanding as it explained how he got here and also the whole bending thing for him) he managed to prepare the legal material and arrange the ritual for the magical world. Azula was chosen to offer her blood as she was the only 'magical' in their group 'Well mostly' Ty Lee had said and received an elbow to the gut by an annoyed looking Mai. After the ritual the only physical differences to Harry were a crimson ring in his emerald eyes and his hair was much tamer. An interesting side-effect to it was he gained a new ability; fire bending with an emerald green flame. Azula decided there and then to start training him with the others.

That was another thing Harry needed to get used to … siblings. The trio had 2 daughters, Helios who was about a year older than him and Azulong who was a few months younger than him. Helios took after Mai in appearances as far as he could tell and was a mix of her and Azula depending on the situation, while Azulong was physically like Azula but was all Ty Lee in her personality, a hyper ball of positive energy. They managed to get used to him and get along with Azulong being friendly from the start while Helios at first kept her distance and was still quite cold at times. When Harry had asked about their dad both had thoughtful looks and then explained that Azula was for lack of a better wording the 'father' of the two of them which Harry understood as it was the only way he could see than 3 women could have 2 kids.

Over the years Harry began to settle in to his new family and was happy with it. The training with Azula and the girls had turned out to be useful and they were surprised by the incredibly destructive power of Harry's flames. Snaky had witnessed one of their sessions and guessed that Harry's magic was interacting with his fire, enhancing it and making it almost as strong as something he referred to as 'Fiendfyre' but still perfectly in his control. Another thing he'd learnt was from Ty Lee; she was an aura reader and had tried teaching Harry. It turned out an aura could be used to determine the surface thoughts as well as the emotions of it's owner, similar to something called Legimancy she'd found in one of the books Azula ordered (and by that we mean ordered Snaky to get). Harry was quick to pick it up, something he was sure his magic was the reason for and found Ty Lee's to be a pinkish colour showing her constantly peppy personality, Mai's was usually a blue or grey colour indicating calm or emotionless respectively and had blotches of pinks, greens and navy when around the family, indicating the lack of a need to hide around them. Azula was similar but their was a veiny pattern of purple that ran along her aura which he asked Ty Lee about, she said that purple represented madness, and that while Azula had never been 100% there she had always been her.

On his eleventh birthday a snowy owl arrived with a letter addressed to him (Well by addressed I mean it said 'Harry Potter' at the top) and after he took it the owl shifted into an unhappy looking Snaky, though Harry already knew that as nobody else had an aura of just dark purple, navy and black but the immortal reptile. He quickly gathered up the rest of his family and together opened the letter, which read...

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall,_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Harry himself was torn; on the one hand he'd known this would most likely happen once he'd learnt he had magic but on the other he didn't want to leave his family for most of the year for the next 7 years. 'I have to go to this place, don't I?' asked Harry 'Yes Harry you do' Snaky replied sadly, with a (one day known as) Marauder grin he said 'But that doesn't mean you have to be separated from them for the whole year' with that he let out an ear splitting whistle and a messenger hawk landed on his outstretched arm. Hedwig, Harry's hawk was recognisable because of the white feathers on his wings and breast in the shape of lightning bolts and stood still as Snaky strapped a forest green messenger pouch to his back. 'This should let Hedwig here travel between worlds when delivering to either of you guys, and also I intend to make you a wand with native materials' he said with Ty Lee levels of giddiness 'To the Sun Warriors!' he said dramatically and the group heading to the airfield after the strangely hammy lizard.

They managed to gain materials as since the Avatar and Zuko had been there on of the dragons had died, making it easy to cut open and retrieve some heartstrings (Well easy when 2 immortals intimidate the locals into running away then getting to work) as well as collecting several branches of Fire Nation Sparkless, the name for a tree that was almost impossible to burn. Harry, Zula and Snaky also went to Diagon Alley to get his booklist as that was something you couldn't get from their world. Holding her tight they flared after Snaky's flickering form to just outside Gringotts. Things went well, his lessons made sure he was civil and polite to the goblins who were surprised but pleasant to the boy and company and after a blood test prepared him a key and led him to his vault.

The trip went well and was peaceful until he reached Madam Malkin's for his robes and met this pale blond kid. 'Hello' he said friendly 'Hogwarts too?' 'Yes' Harry answered looking around 'Where are your parents?' 'My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street in the Apothecary getting potion supplies for me and home. We're going to meet up at Ollivander's to get my wand' said the boy 'Oh, that sounds efficient; wait has your dad got really long blond hair and a snake cane? We saw him browsing when we were leaving' Harry said 'Yeah that's my father. I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy' Draco replied introducing himself 'Harry Potter' Harry returned finding the flash of awe in his face interesting as he stuck out his hand 'I don't know if we'll be friends in Hogwarts but you don't seem like someone I'd want as an enemy so let's keep things pleasant and see what happens there' Draco was floored with the Slytherin and more importantly pureblood way Harry spoke to him, but after a minute he took the other boys hand 'I believe that would be satisfactory, for all I know you could turn out to be some brash pratish Gryffindor, or we might simply have different ideals and life views' 'Agreed Mr Malfoy, we shall see' and they released as Harry was told he was done and he went to find Azula and Snaky.

They agreed they had to go to Ollivander's, even if it was just to get his wand registered so they did Harry felt the pale blue aura of Mr. Ollivander, something that after meeting him felt was appropriate for the airy man. 'Ah Mr Potter, I was wondering when I'd see you here, it felt like just yesterday tour ...' 'Uh Sir' Harry interrupted 'I already have a wand, I just need you to approve of it as being in perfect working order' The man was surprised but it was lost in moments 'Ok Mr. Potter, let's have a look at it' Harry handed him his wand and the old wizard examined every inch of it 'Interesting 10 inch Dragon heartstring from a ...' 'Blue Royal Dragon' Azula added '... yes thank you, and a wood I've never come across before' he said mystified by the ash grey stick of wood in his hand 'Oh it's from a tree native to where my guardian's live; it's known as Sparkless due to it's near invulnerability to fire' 'Yes Mr. Potter, I believe everything to be in working order, I'll file it with the Ministry and everything will be fine, thank you for letting me see such an extraordinary wand my boy' Ollivander said with slight admiration as he returned the wand to Harry and the trio left.

Harry made sure to spend as much time as he could of the next 2 months with his family as he wouldn't see them till at least Christmas. The only bright side was that the runic system on Hedwig's pouch worked as it travelled to and from the world he was in, his travel similar to wizard apparition in appearance, so at least Harry had one life-line to all of them and Azula (And by default the rest of them) was just a flare away. Taking all this into account Harry wasn't too worried about the upcoming year.

TBC

LW: Well here it is, our winner!

Azula: Hi people, welcome to our world. 91% of you wanted it so please enjoy.

LW: Anyway, this and all the others will have sporadic updates because I have a lot less time on my hands with my Leaving Cert in a few months. Sorry but I'm trying! ;(


	2. 1st Step into the Magical World

LW: Chapter 2, Good luck

Boy Who Lived in Fire – 1st true step into the magical world

Fire Nation – September 1st

Harry stood with his family after insuring all his belongings were packed and Hedwig was safely in her cage. He quite enthusiastically received hugs and goodbyes from all of them; most surprisingly from Helios who grabbed in him in a suffocating tight embrace, before lightly shoving him away. Harry got a slight chuckle from his sister's continued thing of showing little to no emotion but knew she still cared about him. After grabbing his trunk and cage Azula grabbed his shoulder and they flared to the station.

Platform 9 ¾

Harry and Azula appeared just beside the scarlet engine of the Hogwarts express. Quickly getting his belongings onto the train Harry gave Azula one last hug 'See you at Christmas mom, try not kill uncle Zuzu while I'm gone' Azula gave a toothy grin at this, as she ruffled the boy's hair 'ok Harry, but only if you be careful too. Don't do anything stupid and no rushing recklessly into things' 'Ok mom' Harry answered as he left to find a compartment. Azula got off the carriage and prepared to leave when the Weasley's appeared; their aura having a profound effect on the immortal, her eyes glazed over and her face gained a more skeletal appearance, well before she slapped herself. Regaining her baring she glared at the red-heads 'Now remember Ron you need to find Harry potter and befriend him, Dumbledore said he would be terribly lost and confused so he will need someone to steer him on the path of the light' the eldest, a rather round woman said to a gangly empty headed looking boy 'OK mum, hey do you think Dumbledore will give me a bonus if Potter's in Gryffindor?' Azula sneered in a Snape like imitation. 'Pyron rather dislikes greedy spineless traitors, doesn't it?' Azula spun in the voice's direction and was eye to eye with Snaky who was also looking annoyingly at the gingers 'Yes, I'm worried about Harry, what if he falls for it?' 'He won't he's used to the trick, and the child isn't even smart enough to be considered an amateur back there' Snaky hissed and linked elbows with Azula and the duo flickered off the platform

Meanwhile with Harry he'd found a compartment and had just managed to put everything away when a familiar face appeared at the door. 'Hey Harry' called Draco after he'd opened the door 'so ready for this?' Harry smiled and stroked Hedwig's feathery head 'I suppose, I've looked up the houses and believe Slytherin or Gryffindor would suit me' 'Man I hope its Slytherin, but we can try be friends even if you end up a one of those pratish lions ok?' 'Yeah Dray, I'm sure we'll be good friends' Draco's cheeks turned a slight pink 'Well I'd better go find Pansy and Theo before I'm stuck with the bookends' 'Who?' 'Crabbe and Goyle, a lot of 'light' side families don't like my father so he asked them to help keep me safe so they can't use their kids to get to him through me' 'Makes sense' Harry said thoughtfully.

Not long after Draco left Harry was once again interrupted, his time by a red headed boy who just barged in 'Hey mate can I stay here, everywhere else's full?' and before Harry could answer sat down opposite him 'What the Hell id that?' he yelled pointing at Hedwig, Harry sighed. 'She is Hedwig, a messenger hawk from where I live with my guardians.' 'Oh, I'm Ron by the way, what's your name?' 'Harry Potter' Harry noticed the awe and awe in the in the boy's eyes and inwardly groaned. 'So what house are you going into? My whole family is in Gryffindor, because it's the best house and firmly in the light not like Slytherin which is full of dark wizards' Ron prattled on while Harry ignored his attempt at propaganda and manipulation. 'And another thing…' he was spared from any more of the boy's idiocy when the door opened for a third time. There was a girl at the door, with bushy brown hair, chocolate brown eyes and slight buck teeth. 'Hi, have either of you seen a toad, a boy named Neville lost one?' Both Harry and Ron answered no 'Oh, I'm Hermione Granger' 'Ron Weasley' 'Harry Potter' Hermione's eyes immediately zoned onto Harry's forehead where the near faded scar still lay 'Are you the Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived? There is so much written about you but I don't know how much is true, as most of the books seem to contradict each other' she said thoughtfully. 'Apparently I am, also about the books I haven't read them but I know there all lies, the first time I've been in the wizarding world since that night was to get my school supplies' Harry answered. 'Ok, well we'll be arriving soon so you should get into your robes quickly' Hermione advised 'Well then get out so we can get changed then' Ron snapped rudely and Hermione blanched 'Oh, ok then' and quickly left the compartment 'What a know it all, sure hope she's not in my house, thought she'll probably be a Ravenclaw nerd so we'll be fine' Ron said arrogantly, not noticing Harry glaring at him in disgust.

The moment the train stopped Harry made it a priority to get as far from the ginger moron as possible and find either Hermione or Draco, finding the first just before they reached the boats. Harry travelled with Hermione, Neville who it turned out Draco had found the toad of and a girl named Susan Bones. All went smoothly until they reached the entrance hall and McGonagall left them to settle in 'Oy mate why'd you walk off when we got of the train, you'd think you'd want to be with your best mate when you see Hogwarts for the first time' Ron yelled 'Well, well, well father was right 2nd hand robes painfully bright red hair and more arrogance and pride than even a gryff like yourself should have, definitely a Weasley' Draco drawled and Harry laughed. 'What's it to you death eater scum, I was talking to my …' 'Mr Weasley I neither am nor will be your 'best mate' you are arrogant, rude and completely biased towards everything non-Gryffindor. As such I don't wish to associate with you as you continue to antagonise people I hope to be good friends firstly Draco and Hermione as well as anyone who isn't sorted into Gryffindor in our year group' Harry intoned, a dead ringer for the cold venom that had made Azula feared throughout the Avaverse. Ron having a rare moment of sense (I know, weird) decided to shut up McGonagall returning almost immediately after.

The 1st years all mobbed into the great Hall and Harry felt a flicker against his mind but it was gone as quickly as it began. The Hall took most of his attention until the Hat started talking. Harry found it interesting and was happy to see Draco was right as he entered Slytherin almost immediately but was surprised when Hermione entered Gryffindor as he thought she fitted Snaky's description of a Ravenclaw. His mind started to wander until he heard his own name being call and took the hat '_Well I'll be Mr. Potter; an elemental, wa hoo_' '_Actually they/we prefer fire bender Mr. hat_' '_Call me Adam Harry and I suppose your right though it was an elemental who gifted you, __Pyron the Eternal__. He was part of a triad of Fire, Water and Air, odd you only know him. Anyway what do you want Mr Potter?_' '_For Slytherin to be black and red_' '_Ah yes they do look like your family's house but is that where you want to go?' 'I'm not sure I mean I'm cunning and ambitious but I'm noble and brave too_' '_Well it's my decision in the end boy so better be _… **Gryffindor**' the hat yelled the final word and Harry smiled realising he would be in his wizarding parents old house and it still felt like his new family would've been fine there. Harry sat down next to Hermione who looked overjoyed they were in the same house, and looked over at Draco whose expression was sad but understanding as he nodded to him. He rather easily ignored Ron's glaring as the red head had been sure the difference in house would stop Potter's budding friendship with Malfoy but now he was sure he would have to do something to insure it, and after realising that groaned at the imagined work involved.

Meanwhile Dumbledore sat at the head of the teachers table his mind focused on the problem; Harry Potter. The boy had disappeared for over 4 years and nothing he had done could find him, and now he is independent and won't make friends with the youngest Weasley boy as well as getting on with the Malfoy boy. Dumbledore knew he would need to work hard in order to bring the boy path onto the path of his death; for the greater good.

Harry enjoyed the Hogwarts feast at times chatting with Hermione mostly ignoring the rest of the Hall, though he admitted to himself Dumbledore's warning while suspicious peaked his interest and vowed to investigate. Soon after the prefects lead the 1st years up the millions of stairs to the tower and their dorm. After being told the password they were led in and shown to their rooms, Harry was happy to see he was furthest from Ron, and found it interesting Neville was beside him. Seeing Hedwig in her cage he made note to send a letter to the others about how things were going soon before taking the hawk from his bed and got into it himself.

TBC

LW: Happy Easter! I'm back to school now so prezzie for you.

Harry: Actual stuff will happen and more plot changing will begin along with some important things staying the same.


	3. Potions & Snitches

LW: 3. Time to show off my building skills (Heads into shed)

Azula: 0_0 Please ignore the crazy b******* that is Lonly; he has a lot of things to do right now as well as this.

Harry: School time for him and me, enjoy.

Boy Who Lives in Fire – Potions and Snitches

Harry despite his first thoughts was actually enjoying his time in Hogwarts. The one teacher he disliked right now was Professor Binns; the ghost history teacher who had a painfully dull monotone which was a more effective cure for insomnia than a sleeping potion. The only person he knew who could keep awake was Hermione but even she had droopy eyes by the time class ended.

The other teachers were not so bad; Flitwick was a funny little man with a squeaky voice who in his first class actually fell off his pile of books used to see over his desk after reaching his name, something the entire class found hilarious. Professor McGonagall was as stern as he expected and as he learnt in his first class was capable of turning into a tabby cat, something Harry vowed to learn eventually before leaving the school.

Defence on the other hand was completely pointless, Quirrell was completely incapable of understandable speech among other things mainly effective teaching. One teacher he was looking forward to was Snape as subject sounds like a good mix of magic and logical reasoning. Draco had mentioned he was biased against Gryffindors and to Slytherins but that was because the lions tend to be arrogant basterds and the other teachers were more subtle in there bias against them, so as long as he didn't act like the typical Gryf Snape would have no reason to hate him.

This was running through his head as him and the other lions; Hermione right by his side as she always was, made their way towards the dungeons and potions class. Snape let them in soon after his cloak billowing behind him, then took began the class, his voice holding their attention with little effort ''You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making.As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death - if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach." Harry and Hermione grinned; this might be just as good as they had hoped, while Draco smiled at the fact their reactions were more like the Slytherins not the Gryffindors who just glared at Snape. 'Potter!' Snape called 'What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?' 'A sleeping potion called Draught of Living Death, since learning about the magical world mom has wanted to get some to help with prisoner transfers' Harry answered and Snape's lips twitched upwards 'Ok, now where can you find a bezoar?' 'Stomach several animals, mostly goats and bison' Harry once again answered perfectly, then reached into his bag and pulled out a small box 'Something uncle James told me to give you, sorry I took so long' he said sheepishly. Snape took the box and apprehensively opened it and was surprised by its contents. Within the box were two small stones, both were a mix of white and sky blue, in shock Snape dropped the box onto the table and most of the class tried to see what it was 'What are those?' Asked a curious Pansy Parkinson 'Sky bison bezoars, the animal is supposed to be extinct' Snape answered in a tone different to his usual dark and creepy one 'They aren't extinct just very rare where my guardians live, also as far as I remember Sky Bison bezoars are stronger than regular ones and are unaffected by Aconite' Harry added 'Very good Mr. Potter 15 points to Gryffindor, 10 for your correct answers and 5 for your excess knowledge on bezoars, I am happy to see you inherited your mother's brains after all. Now... Longbottom' he said then focused on Neville who squeaked and looked like he wanted to run away 'What is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?' Neville perked up at a Herbology question 'T-t-t-there the same sir, also known as Aconite' he answered hesitantly 'Good work Mr Longbottom 5 points to Gryffindor. I rather hope you are like your father and not inherit your mother's abysmal potions skills. He was almost as good as myself and Lily and always tied with her and Remus for best potioner of Gryffindor, while your mother held the title of worst brewer in Hufflepuff, a title Mr. Potter's father proudly held for Gryffindor' Snape congratulated, looking strangely nostalgic for a moment then resumed his normal persona 'You will now make a potion to cure boils, work in twos and try finish by the end of class' he said and as he did the instructions appeared on the board and they all began.

Snape's good mood seemed to affect the whole class, for one thing Neville was a lot more focused and managed to remember to put out the fire before Seamus added the quills, ensuring the potion actually turned out well and without the added antagonism Harry and Hermione also managed to make a good first attempt. Unfortunately the good mood was shattered when Ron Weasley ended up destroying his cauldron causing the mix to cover himself as he was without a partner (Odd number of Gryffs) and caused the 'Dungeon Bat' to make an appearance 'Idiot boy, how can you mess up such a simple thing, even the twin terrors are smart enough they know not to mess around in this class, 10 points from Gryffindor. Mr Finnigan, please escort Mr. Weasley to the hospital wing Mr. Longbottom will be fine without you for the next 10 minutes' Snape growled as the boil covered red head was lead by the Irish pyromaniac to Madam Pomphry. After that it was pretty uneventful.

Soon after came the flying lessons; as usual it was Gryffindors and Slytherins, and Harry noticed the brooms were so old and banjaced that they should really only be good for kindling. Standing in the line with Hermione on one side and Neville on the other (despite the active attempt of Ron to get that spot) and Draco directly opposite him the class began. Madam Hooch told them to call for their brooms and only a few students, Harry and Draco included; got it first time. Neville's sat quietly while Hermione's rolled a little on the ground. Everyone laughed when Ron's shot up and smacked him in the face, nearly breaking his nose. Eventually everyone had their brooms up with them and the lesson properly began, unfortunately Neville pushed of a little too strongly and panicked causing him to fall off his broom and gain a broken wrist. 'None of you is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch.' Madam Hooch called behind her as she headed into the castle.

Once she was out of sight Ron started to run his mouth 'Did you see what the squibling did, he should never have come to Hogwarts' 'Shut up Weasley, he's doing better than you in most classes and unlike you doesn't ruin a cauldron every class' defended Pansy. Since the Snape incident Neville had managed to gain some respect from the snakes in his year; thought the fact he was a pure blood may have sped it along, as Harry and Hermione were still hated by some of the 1st year snakes but were slowly being accepted thanks to Draco and a few others. 'Didn't think you'd defend a squib pug-face, what would your Death eater father think of it?' Ron sneered holding up Neville's Remembrall 'I think I'll put this somewhere safe, like up a tree' he said as it jumped on his broom. Harry grabbed his broom but was stopped by Hermione 'Harry are you sure about this?, you heard what Hooch said' Hermione tried to reason with him 'I can't let this go Hermione, Neville's my friend' Harry countered 'Don't worry Granger, my mum used to tell me about Potter and his group, they could get away with almost anything' Draco defended 'Besides I'm sure after he explains his reasons he'll just lose 5 or 10 points' Daphne Greengrass added. With a sigh Hermione stopped resisting and Harry flew up to confront the ginger moron 'Give it here Weasley!' 'On one condition, drop the squib and junior Death eater and join with alight family, you can keep Granger because you'll always need a nerd like her to help with homework and stuff' Harry steamed 'Here's my answer; Fuck You! floberworm' Ron frowned 'Suit yourself traitor' He yelled before throwing the Remembrall.

Harry sped after it, nearly hitting the walls of the castle as he just managed to grab it before it smashed against the stone. Smiling smugly to himself he gently flew back down to earth as McGonagall came out the door and Harry's mind went blank other than one phrase _'Ahhhh crap'_ (I blame Toph for Harry swearing, oh well). 'Mr Potter you will come with me' McGonagall said and Harry sadly followed but not before handing the Remembrall to Hermione to give to Neville. Harry followed her to the dungeon's to Professor Snape's classroom 'Severus may I borrow Wood for a moment?' and with that Harry's brain exploded; he hadn't been beaten since he left the Dursley's, sure he'd been injured a few times (mostly light burns) when Azula or Helios kicked his ass when they spared but that was training not a punishment. He was starting to get twitchy when McGonagall returned with a Gryffindor 5th year and Harry relaxed; Wood was a person. 'What do you need Professor?' Wood asked looked confused but lit up when McGonagall answered 'I have found you a seeker' which Harry assumed was A) a good thing and B) was him.

'Really, seeker?' Draco asked looking surprised and a little jealous, though as he'd seen Harry's skill it was only a little bit. 'Yeah, apparently I'm the youngest this century' Harry answered cheerfully, then turned sombre 'I just hope I don't make a fool of myself' 'you won't ...' Harry turned and found Hermione and Neville behind him '... Quidditch is in your blood, your Dad was a Chaser (like in book, not seeker like in film) and Captain for the Gryffindor team during his time in Hogwarts' Hermione finished and Neville nodded 'You'll be fine Harry, also thanks for saving my remembrall' 'Your welcome Neville, what are friends for?' 'So' Draco said changing the subject 'When are you getting a broom? No matter how good you are, you will be slaughtered if you use one of the school brooms' Harry was silent for a few minutes then spoke 'I don't know I could ask my folks to go to Diagon and grab one, mum would love to go' 'That's a great idea Harry' Neville said then looked confused when Harry stood up and whistled, well until the messenger hawk arrived at the table and started to steal him bacon 'No bad Hedwig, you can only steal my bacon unless the others offer it to you' Harry scowled as he scratched her head 'Harry, what is that?' Hermione asked 'Oh her, this is Hedwig. She's a messenger hawk, most people where I live have one; they work like the owls in the wizarding world'. While Hedwig stole some of their food Harry took out some parchment, wrote a short note to his family and put it in her pouch on the back. The bird nodded to him and took off fortunately before Dumbles had regained his composure enough to fire a tracking spell at the bird.

An interesting surprise came when a package arrived for him a few days later by Hedwig and Snaky's parrot lizard 'Wrath' before dropping it in front of Harry during breakfast. It came with the following note;

_Do not open it here; it is your new/1__st__ broom. I wanted to do something cool so instead of buying one I made one (Don't worry it was tested). It's made from a combination of Sparkless and Birch for strength and flexibility so it should be fine as well as out fly anything on the market right now in terms of speed manuverability , also I hope you like the name it's one side of your heritage as of (around) 6 years ago. This is your joining of the 2, you will do great. Good Luck from us all_

_Snaky and Pyron/Azula (and the others too)_

_**P.S.**__ There is a place called the 'Come and Go Room' on the 7__th__ floor where you can continue to practise your 'art'._

Harry smiled his own broom. Unfortunately this moment was ruined by the ginger trash can 'what you got here Potter, a broomstick? That's not allowed for 1st years' Ron sneered as he picked up the package and stood to confront him Hermione, Neville and even Draco backing him (He'd started to come over when the broom was dropped off) 'Give it back Ron, it's mine' Harry snarled grabbing hold of the broom and pulled. Ron unsurprisingly didn't let go and the wrapping ripped dropping the broom onto the table just as McGonagall arrived. Harry was in awe at the broom; same ash grey as his wand with patches of brown and red along its length, and as he turned it over he saw what Snaky meant, the handle said '**Sozin's Comet**' in gold writing, a feminine calligraphy similar to Ty Lee's handwriting. 'What the Hell is that? Yelled Draco and Harry turned holding the broom 'A broom Uncle James made for me, a Sozin's comet after the comet and since the adoption my great-great grandfather' Harry answered grinning 'Well I hope it works as well as you seem to think Harry, we'll need all the help we can get' said McGonagall as she returned to the teacher's table. Harry and his group found Weasley's dropped jaw quite hilarious, though were a little confused when 2 more gingers approached them 'Hi Harry ...' '... we want to officially ...' '... Welcome you to ...' '... The Gryffindor Quidditch team.' 'We're Fred ...' '... and George the teams' Beaters' they said in twin speech. 'Oh, thanks guys' Harry said cheerfully having had Wood explain Quidditch and its components almost immediately after joining the team (Nothing I could add to that scene). The sport interested Harry and he had a feeling he would enjoy it quite a lot.

TBC

LW: Yay I'm back again, a weekend with time will do this. Now expect silence for a few weeks as I have French orals either in a few hours or already depending on when you read this. Good bye!

R&R


End file.
